A New Love Reborn: Bella And Edward
by michelle.gonzales.589
Summary: Set in New Moon. Its 300 years later, Bella go to school as a vampire. Little does she know that the Cullen's move back to forks, and attend school at Forks high. Could she ever talk to them, join there coven. How will Bella accept that Edward already found his mate? Read to find out. Limes/lemons, strong language.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV:

It's been about three hundred years since the Cullen's left Forks. Three hundred years since I was turned into a vampire. Jacob and the pack moved to Arizona, so I haven't seen them in a long time. I really miss all of them …

After Charlie died, I kept the house. I don't really have a lot of clothes (If Alice was here, she would be very disappointed.)

Summer's almost ending, which means it's time to go back to school. It's my senior year, and I just want to get it over with. But I feel a weird feeling that something or someone is coming. I feel like something is going to happen today. Oh boy…

I head to school in my Chevy truck. I got a new one last month, same red color. It reminds me of my human life and all the great memories. I parked in my usual spot. In the back away from all the humans.

As I'm walking to the front of the school. I notice five new scents, I look to my right and see a silver Volvo. No! Not today! This can't be happening! The Cullen's, they're here. When I made eye contact with them, I felt my power work. My power is that I could sense what people desire, and right now, the only thing the Cullen's desire is me.

They want me back in there family…

I started to walk up to them, they all stared at me in shock, when Edward saw me, I immediately put me shield around my body, I wouldn't want him to read my mind. I already know that he has a mate, and I'm feeling love towards him, hopefully Jasper won't notice the lust I'm feeling.

"Hey guys" I whispered, they flinched when they heard my voice.

"Bella?" Alice said her voice was trembling; she was in too much shock.

"Y-yeah its m-me." I stuttered, I suddenly felt very shy, I don't know why.

The school bell rang, so I had to start going to my first period class, English.

"Well, I'll see ya'll around, Okay?"

They all nodded in agreement, all of them were still in shock

"Guy's it's just me, same old Bella, just a little bit stronger." I winked when I said the last part.

I turned around; they all caught up to me, begging me to see my schedule. I had every class with one of the Cullen's. First period I had English with Emmet, Second period, I had History with Jasper, Third period, I had Gym with Rosalie and Alice, and Fourth period I had Biology with Edward.

This is going to be a crazy senior year…


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here...

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 2

Bella POV

First period should be… interesting.

I have English with Emmet, so I know he will be constantly bugging me. Great. I'm not saying Emmet's annoying, well maybe he is…. But still! He's like my brother. A brother that I haven't seen in a long time. I'm the first one in class. Shocker. Why do I always have to be the first one to show up? I take the seat in the back; hopefully the scents won't be too strong back here.

And of course, Emmet walks in with the same shocked expression. Seriously, I know these people haven't seen me for three hundred years but, come on! And to make things more awkward, Emmet takes the seat next to me. I could feel him staring at me, and I felt really uncomfortable. I felt my power working, again. He wants me back in his life; he wants me to be his little sister again.

I decided to break the ice; hopefully I won't say anything stupid…

"Hey Emmet." My voice sounded off, weird…

"H-hey Bella" He stuttered, the shock was still noticeable in his voice.

"How have you and the family been?" _"How have you and the family been?" Well that was a stupid question to ask!_

"Good… uh thanks for asking."

"Yeah…"

That was pretty much all the talking we did in first period, I was a little bit disappointed in myself, I knew I could've asked more questions. Once the bell rang I immediately got up and went right out the door, second period was next, history with Jasper.

I took the seat in the back again, I got to tell you some of these scents really started to hurt my throat, and the burning sensation was not pleasant. Maybe during lunch I could go for a quick hunt. I saw jasper come in the room, immediately, I looked away. Instead I took out my iPod and listened to some music

_I can tell just what you want_

_You don't want to be alone_

_You don't want to be alone_

_And I can say is what you know_

_But you've known it the whole time_

_Yeah you've known it the whole time_

Man, Two Door Cinema Club really understands me. I started to hum along with the song, Jasper noticed, when I looked up to see him he just smiled at me. It's good to know he's not shocked like everybody else. When the teacher excused himself from the room, Jasper and I had a long conversation.

We asked each other about what's happened in our lives, what's happened since we haven't seen each other, but Jasper forgot to mention to me about Edward and his mate._ Tanya_. I tried not to let it get to me. When second period ended, Jasper invited me to sit with him during lunch; I told him that I was going to have a quick hunt.

And of course he invited himself and he was asking everyone else if they wanted to come. When Jasper brought everyone up to me, I immediately wanted to get this hunt over with

"Alright guys, let's go hunt."

**Well there you go, chapter 2, hopefully I'll be able to update everyday**

**Review? :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guys, I just started on this story. So please don't jump to conclusions with the characters yet, because I still have a lot more chapters to come. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

**I own nothing!**

Chapter 3

Bella POV

The Cullen's and I snuck past the teachers, and ran towards the forest. I wanted to be as far away from them as possible. But of course, little Alice wanted to hunt in pairs. Alice and Jasper paired together, and Rosalie and Emmet were pairs. And that left me to pair with Edward.

"Hey Bella!" Emmet screamed.

"Yeah?"

"Well, we've never seen you hunt before and, we were wondering how you looked like when you hunt."

_Is he serious? I've been told I looked like a freaken monster when I hunt! Oh well, this is what they want…_

"Okay Emmet, I'll show you." I said, a devilish grin appeared on his face.

I stayed still for a minute, letting the breeze blow in my face to help me find a mountain lion. Then a breeze so strong blew into my face, the Cullen's didn't need to be close enough to see me eyes darken. I let myself follow the scent. I knew everyone else was following me, I could hear their feet behind me. Then I slowed down and crouched behind a tree. And there it was a nice mountain lion. Male.

A fierce growl fell out of my lips, and I threw myself to capture the lion. He didn't put up much of a fight, which made the hunt easier. I felt the moist liquid warm my body. I didn't need to keep hunting, it filled me up. I threw the carcass away and made sure I didn't get my outfit dirty.

I turned around and saw the Cullen's shocked faces, since I was done, I started to walk back to the school.

"Bella, wait!" Alice ran to my side, probably to see if my outfit was okay.

"What?" I snapped back, I was still in hunting mode, but Alice's shocked expression brought me back to reality

"Uhhh, we wanted to see if you wanted to keep hunting?" she had a hopeful expression on her face.

"No sorry, I have to get back."

"Fine, then were coming with you." Well, there goes my peaceful lunch period.

We ran back and made it just in time, we had thirty minutes to spare. I wanted to have some alone time for myself, but Alice dragged me to their table. I sat down and felt the awkward silence between all of us, I looked up and saw all their faces on me.

"What?" I asked

"It's nothing." Rosalie spoke up, this was the first time I heard her talk since I saw them.

"So Bella, how have you been?" Alice asked

"It's been good, I've been traveling around the world."

"Nice, where have you been?" Emmet said.

"China, The Islands, Africa, The Amazon, I've been pretty much everywhere."

"That's cool, did your mate take you to all those places?" Alice asked, I saw Edward flinch when she said "_mate"._

"Uh no I don't have a mate, yet." I instantly remembered my gift, I guess now would be the perfect time to tell them about.

"Enough about me, Alice, Jasper, how have ya'll been?" I asked

"We've been great Bella, thanks for asking." Alice replied happily.

"Rosalie, Emmet how have ya'll been?"

"We've been wonderful Bella, we actually adopted a little girl named Annabelle." Rose seemed really happy to have a daughter in her life now; I can feel that this is what she's wanted for a long time.

"And Edward, how have you and Tanya been?" everyone looked at me with shocked faces, I just had a smirk on my face, waiting for his answer.

"B-Bella, how did you know about Edward and Tanya?"Emmet blurted out.

"Oh, that's my gift, I have the power of feeling what people want, and what they have. For example, Edward has Tanya, but right now he wants…. Someone else." I swear if was still able to blush, my face would be bright red.

"Bella I –"Edward started to say something but got cut off when the bell rang.

"Sorry guys I have to go, I'll see ya'll later, girl's do ya'll want to walk with me to the gym?" I asked and they nodded their heads and started to follow me.

I know during gym there going to ask a boat-load of questions. _Oh boy…_

**There you go, chapter 3. And I promise you guys to post a new chapter everyday! Review? Love you guys!**

**-Michelle :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 4

Bella POV

Gym has been a living Hell…

Rose and Alice have been asking me questions non-stop about my life. I suddenly wish that I was dead so I wouldn't have to listen to their damn questions.

"Bella tell us more about your gift!" Alice squealed

"Alice, my gift is nothing special, but I have more than one" I confessed, they've probably never heard of someone with two gifts.

"What's your other one?" Rose asked

"I'm also a shield."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that my mind is impenetrable, which means no one can hear my thoughts, unless I allow it, and I'm also able to shield myself from any psychic attacks. And I can also shield people around me," I confessed

"That's why Edward could never read your mind when you where human!" Alice shrieked

"Ugh, Alice! Please don't say _his _name."I sighed, knowing the fact that Edward already has a mate, but is in love with me. It won't be a pretty situation between me and Tanya.

"Bella." Alice sighed "He doesn't love Tanya, he hasn't even had sex with her yet, he said he wants to have sex with somebody he loves."

"Then why-"

"He lied to you." This time Rose spoke. "He lied to everyone besides us, Jasper, and Emmett, the only reason he lied was because Carlisle and Esme were getting really worried about him not having a mate for all this time, and now that he's saw you, he just wants to leave Tanya and get back with you."

Is this true? Did he really not love Tanya? Could I trust him again?

"But I thought once you have a mate, you stay with that person forever?" I questioned

"But Bella, he doesn't love her. He still loves you." Rose said in a low voice, almost like she didn't want me to hear what she was saying.

"But-"

"Bella, why don't you come back to our house, maybe a visit from Esme will cheer you up." Alice said joyfully "She always did consider you as her daughter."

That instantly brought a smile to my face. But then vanished when I remember how Esme probably thinks Tanya as a daughter now. Alice and Rose seemed to know why my smile fell from my face and they each gave me a hug. It's great to know I still think them as my sisters.

~oOo~

The boys already pulled up to the house when me and the girls arrived, I was still a little scared of what Esme will think when she saw me, will she still love me? Or even care about me? The boys went into the house first, I still wanted a little separation from Edward, it still shocked me how he still loves me.

I was caught staring at the house, remembering all the times I spent in here, Alice came over to me and grabbed my hand giving me and encouraging squeeze. We stepped inside and everything was exactly like I remembered.

Me and Alice rounded to go to the kitchen, and see all the boys giving Esme a hug, it was a great thing to see when the boys show their affection towards Esme. She instantly pulled away from Emmett when she saw me. She was looking at me, almost like taking me in, I think I was doing the same thing.

"Bella?"Esme said carefully

"Mom." Esme always liked it when I called her mom, when I saw the smile on her face, I knew she still loved me. We ran towards each other and gave each other a tight hug, I heard her dry sobs, which made me hug her tighter. When she pulled away she was still dry sobbing, I chuckled when she wouldn't stop.

"Mom, stop." I said, chuckling

"I'm sorry." She giggled "It's just so great to see my daughter again." When I noticed everybody was still here, I just smiled at everybody, knowing I'm back with the people I know the most, even Edward.

When I looked at Alice, I noticed her eyes glassed over, she was having a vision.

"Alice what did you see?" I asked

She just smirked, looking between me and Edward, I Instantly knew what that meant.

"Alice are you sure?" I half shrieked

"Positive."

"Uh, can we know about this conversation?" Emmett asked.

"Sorry Emmett, this is secret information." I replied

**A/N – WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK IS THE VISION ALICE HAD? SORRY I COULDN'T UPDAE YESTERDAY, I WAS CAUGHT UP IN A TON OF HOMEWORK… BLEHHH I'LL GIVE YOU GUYS VIRTUAL HUGS BECAUSE IM SORRY. ANYWAYS. REVIEW WHAT YOU GUYS THOUGHT ABOUT THIS CHAPTER.**

**-MICHELLE :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- yeah yesterday I had homework again. BOOO HIGH SCHOOL HOMEWORK! Anyways here is chapter 5. Enjoy**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

After I was reunited with Esme, I went straight home. Tomorrow is a B-day, which means I have all my other subjects, especially theater arts, I didn't know how much I was obsessed I was with acting and singing till I was a vampire.

The next morning I went to my closet and picked a comfy outfit for today. A pair of dark skinny jeans, a black shirt with a forest green cardigan, and some black converse. I finished off my outfit with some light make-up. I decided not to take my truck today, I was just going to walk home.

When I'm at the front doors of the school, I turn around and see no sign of the Cullen's, _maybe they won't be here today?_ But no, my big mouth spoke to soon when I see a gray Volvo pull up, and then Emmett's Jeep came up.

I hurriedly walked inside the school and went to my first period class. Theater arts! At least I could be away from the Cullen's in this class. And of course, my day just keeps getting worse, when I see the Cullen's in my classroom…. _FUCK ME! _

"Bella!" Alice greeted.

"Hey guys." I forced a smile on my face to at least try to be nice.

"You like theater?" Edward asked, it seems he was trying to communicate with me.

"Yes." I mumbled.

"Alright class!" Yelled the teacher, I think he name was Mr. Moore. "You need to get in a group of 6!"

"Bella, do you want to be in our group?" Alice asked

"Yeah sure."

I went to go stand with the Cullen's while we got our assignment. We had to perform a scene from a play. And since me and the Cullen's knew this play, we didn't need to practice.

"So Bella, you never did tell us how you were changed into a vampire." Rosalie said, I didn't think she would be interested about me.

"Uhhh well, let's just say I was used as an experiment."I said, I didn't like to talk about this.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, it looked like he was a little pained by the look on my face.

"Well I had a ….child, a vampire-human hybrid."

There shocked faces made me realize that there going to want every detail about me and Renesmee.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE A CHILD?"Alice yelled, I smacked my hand over her mouth so she would be quiet.

"Would you keep your voice down?" I said as I dragged her into another room, everyone else just followed me.

"Yes I have a child, her name is Renesmee, and she's 16 years old."

"Wow…" Emmett said

"Yeah, I know it's a little shocking, although, I don't know who her father is, but I honestly don't care I just want her to be safe and happy." I said with a smile.

"Could we meet her?" Rose asked.

"Sure."

~oOo~

When we pulled up in front of my house, I knew Renesmee would like the people I brought with me, Renesmee knew more about my past then me, so she knows that they left me when I was human. But to put this in shorter words, Renesmee _hates_ the Cullen's.

"Just be careful don't try to scare her, okay?" I asked, they all nodded their heads in response

Let's just see how Renesmee will act…

**Review? :)**

**-Michelle**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HEY GUYS! SO I TOOK SOME THOUGHT WITH THIS CHAPTER, AND HOPEFULLY RENESMEE WILL SURPRISE YOU IN MY STORY. ENJOY!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 6

Bella POV

When I walked in the front door of my house, I noticed the lights were turned off, that meant Renesmee was in the backyard, probably practicing her power. He power is… _intense._ She can move objects by just moving her finger around. One time I got her mad… so she threw me into a wall…

"Ness?" I said.

"Back here mom."

I turned around to see if the Cullen's were still behind me. I'm just afraid if they'll be surprised by Renesmee.

When we got to her, she was lifting a boulder, the Cullen's faces showed shock, disbelief, and curiosity. But I only had a smile on my face, it made me so proud to see her getting better at using her gift.

When Renesmee turned around, I saw her look at me, then at the Cullen's, then back at me again. I saw her eyes darken color, and her teeth sharpen. She was positioned in to a crouch, ready to spring at someone if necessary.

I ran in front of her before anything could happen.

"Renesmee, stop."

"What the hell are they doing here?!" she screeched.

"I brought them here…"

"Why the hell would you do that, don't you remember what they did to you?" she said, "the pain they put you through."

"Bella, how does she know about us?" Alice asked.

"Because I told her."

"Why would you do that?" Rose snapped at me, "That's none of your _daughters_ business."

"Whatever happens to my mother _is _my business." Renesmee said, coldly

"Renesmee, would don't you talk to them while I take a quick hunt, okay?" I said

"Fine."

Renesmee POV

Is this really happening? Is my own mother that stupid to let _them_ in our house?

When my mom excused herself to hunt. I walked into the house, not saying a word to the Cullen's.

I plopped down on the couch and turned on my music, I just wanted them to get the out of the house. I changed to music to _Whispers In the Dark by Skillet_. I love that song so much. I think the Cullen's are a little surprised by my song choice. Cause it wasn't a song that most girls my age would probably listen to.

"Look, let's just deal with this." I said "I honestly don't want any of you here."

"We appreciate your honesty but could you tell us why you hate us so much?" The guy with the bronzed hair said, I think his name is Edward.

"Really, you want to ask that question?" I asked. They looked at me for further explanation of where I was going with this.

"You left my mother, and you made her very weak, physically, and mentally. Even when she was changed into a vampire, I had to help her to at least try to move on." I looked at all of them in the eyes, "And the fact that you made her depressed, made her realize that any of you never really cared for her."

"That's not-"Edward started to say something but I cut him off quickly.

"That's not what Edward?" I stated "If you really cared for her you would've come for her. Even if she died, at least come and visit her gravesite, not pretend to be in love with a blonde bitch just so people won't worry about you not having a mate." Everyone looked at me with shocked faces, they didn't say anything. Because they knew it was true. Then the door opened, mom came in with a pained look on her face. I guess she didn't like me talking to the Cullen's like that.

"Renesmee." Mom said, "I think they understand now."

"I doubt that mom."

"Are you done talking with the Cullen's?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, now it's your turn to talk to them."

**There you go. Chapter 6, hopefully I will be able to write more tomorrow, I just don't have a lot of time during school nights, but hopefully you enjoyed this and Renesmee's strange gift, it took me a long time to come up with a different gift. Well thanks for reading. Review? :)**

**-Michelle**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR A LONG TIME, I HAD SO MUCH STUDYING AND HOMEWORK THAT IT TOOK ALL MY TIME… I'M SORRY! BUT OTHER THAN THAT, ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 7

Bella POV

When Renesmee walked out of the room in an aggressive manner, I could tell she was _pissed._ She didn't say a word to anyone, just utter silence. She slammed her bedroom door and I let out a loud sigh. I was just happy she didn't slam anyone into a wall while I was gone.

Everybody else looked at me and they could tell how completely different I looked. After a full meal, my skin was glowing, my eyes were no longer dark, and I looked a lot stronger. They weren't suspecting a helpless Bella could look so _strong._

"Bella, do you need to talk to us about something?" Alice asked.

"Not really." I said "Renesmee kind of summed up of what I wanted to say to everyone, I just want to pretend all of this never happened."

"What do you mean?" Emmett said curiously.

"I meant that I wished I never became attached to all of you, because it's really hard to forget all the memories we had, as a family." I struggled to say the word "_family" _

"Bella please don't-"Edward tried to say something but I cut him off, because Alice was having another vision.

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked

"She's coming." She said in a faint whisper.

"Who." I replied.

Alice didn't have to say her name because the way she was looking back and forth between me and Edward, it was clear that Tanya was coming.

"No!" I screeched."Why?"

"She's figured it out, I saw in my vision that you … you're going to kill her."

"There has to be a specific reason why I'm going to kill her!" I yelled

"She's going to try to kill Renesmee…"

Alice didn't have to tell me more about her vision, because that _bitch_ is going to attempt to kill my baby.

_Oh hell no!_

Edward POV

"Alice I swear she's not going to kill my baby!" Bella screeched.

"Bella I promise you, Renesmee will be fine."

"Alright, I'm going to go get her." Bella excused herself from the room to get Renesmee.

"_Wow, I wonder what that was all about…"_ Emmett thought, I swear he could never mind his business. But I thought the same thing, what did Alice see?

"Alice, what did you see?" I asked. Alice let out a loud sigh and I saw her vision.

Tanya's coming, to kill Bella… and Renesmee! She must have figured out why I always was such in a rush to go to school. So I could see Bella…

"Alice, will Bella be okay?" I asked

"Yes, she will be fine, but Bella might kill Tanya."

"Well I would want her dead too!" I yelled "She's trying to kill Bella!"

"Edward c'mon… she's your mate." Alice said. Was she serious? I have no feelings for Tanya at all!

"Alice, I'm tired of hiding my feelings, I don't love Tanya, I love Bella!"

"Well then prove to her that you do." Rosalie said

"Rose, why would you care?"

"I can tell by the way she looks at you, I could see it in her eyes, and she misses having you in her life."

"Well then, I'm just going to have to-"I couldn't even finish my sentence because Bella walked out of Renesmee's room in a black long sleeve shirt, with black tights, and her brown knee length boots, Her hair was in loose curls. Renesmee was right behind her in dark jeans, a purple shirt, and black converse, Renesmee looked just like Bella did when she was human. But when you look at Bella, she looked like a goddess, an angel even. I knew I had to have her in my life again.

"How long till she comes?" Bella asked

"Five minutes." Alice replied, Bella nodded her head, and then got face to face with Renesmee.

"Renesmee, I'm going to need you to stay with Edward and Alice for a little bit."

"Mom what's going on?" Panic filled Renesmee's eyes.

"Let's just say I'm going to take care of some business." Bella looked down and grabbed Renesmee's hands, "But I might need your help, okay?"

"Okay."

"I promise I will shield you if necessary, okay?"Bella said.

"Okay."

Bella turned around and looked all of us in the eyes, she walked up to me and Alice, she held onto my hand and was holding Renesmee's hand in her other one. Alice gave her a nod and Bella turned towards the door. Then a ray of some sort came out of Bella, it's her shield.

And then Bella whispered something to me so quiet, that it was only meant for me to hear "I will even keep you safe."

**A/N- WELL THERE YOU GO CHAPTER 7, MY SISTER HELPED ME WITH MOST OF THIS STUFF, TOMORROW I WILL UPDATE I PROMISE. WELL ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW? :)**

**-MICHELLE**


	8. Chapter 8

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Bella POV

What did I just do? Did I tell Edward I would keep him safe? And why am I holding his hand? _Oh god…_

I, Renesmee, and the Cullen's went out to the woods. In Alice's vision Tanya wanted to meet us at a small field. I could tell Renesmee was scared because she had a death grip hold on my hand. But I think I was a little worried too because I think I was holding Edward's hand a little too tight. From time to time, he would look down at me and give me a reassuring smile.

When we reached the field, we had about two minutes to spare, so I decided to get into position. I let go of Edward's hand and Renesmee's hand, and stood in front of them, letting me shield wrap around everyone. Renesmee walked next to Edward, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. _It was weird seeing Renesmee that close to Edward…_

When I turned around, I saw Renesmee's beautiful face that was full with fear. She knew something was wrong.

"What if something happens to you?" Renesmee said, she looked like she was on the verge of tears. It broke my heart.

"I promise you, nothing will happen to me, or you, okay?" I said, looking deep into her eyes.

"Okay." She said, but I could tell she wasn't convinced.

Just then Tanya arrived, but she wasn't alone, she brought the whole Denali Cove.

"Alice, what the hell are they doing here?" Edward asked.

"She must've asked them to come last minute." Alice said.

I turned around and looked at everyone, and gave the Cullen's a nod. Then I felt my power working, Tanya wants Edward, and she wants me dead. Go figure.

I stepped forward and Tanya did the same thing.

"Tanya, tell why you came here." I said, even though I knew the answer.

"I think you know why _Isabella._" Tanya said, you could hear the anger in her voice."You came back to take my mate from me, didn't you?" She spat at me, which caused Edward to growl.

"Believe me, it was never my intent." I said

"I find that hard to believe." Tanya said.

"Well it's not my fault that you can't achieve his… needs." I said with a smile on my face. Emmett and Jasper were snickering behind me; it's nice to know I could make them laugh at a time like this.

But of course, Tanya didn't think that's funny and she lunged towards me, but Renesmee helped by throwing her towards a rock. I looked at her as she ran towards me.

"She didn't touch you did she?" She asked

"No, thank you for helping me sweetie."

"Of course."

Tanya got back up and pounced on Renesmee, and she secured her hands so she couldn't use her power. Irina came over and pinned me to the ground, and Kate electrocuted Renesmee, I tried to use my shield but it was too late.

Renesmee stopped moving.

I couldn't hear her heartbeat.

I screamed at the top of my lungs and everybody looked at me. I got out of Irina's hold and punched her in the face, Alice came and picked up from the ground and held her arms, while I sunk my teeth into neck, and took off her head. Alice finished her off by taking off her arms. Rosalie started a fire, and I threw her body pieces in the flames.

Kate came at me next, she tried to shock me. But I had my shield wrapped around me, and threw her on the ground, causing her to shriek in pain. I looked at Rose, and she nodded her head while she walked towards me. I picked Kate off from the ground, and turned her towards Rose. Then Rose did something so unexpected. She ripped off Kate's arms and legs, I looked at Rose's face and she smiled devilish at me. I understood what she meant.

I then tore off Kate's head.

Carmen and Eleazar and Carmen came towards me, and froze I never went against two people at the same time. Then Emmett and Jasper ran towards them and killed them. I looked at them and I mouthed the words 'thank you'. And at last came the main target. Tanya.

She still had Renesmee pinned to the ground, telling her something that means. Renesmee's still alive!

Renesmee, my sweet Renesmee, is alive. And she is just the right motivation to help me kill Tanya.

I lunged forward, knocking Tanya to the ground, Edward picked up Renesmee, and took her to Alice and Rose. Tanya tried to fight back, but I was just punching, kicking, and throwing her, like she was a ragdoll.

Edward came and picked Tanya up and threw her towards me. I caught her and smacked her face and held her in the air. I looked at Edward and smiled. I wanted him to kill Tanya. He came forward and took her head off in the most gruesome way I have ever seen.

I picked up her dead body and threw it in the fire. I turned towards Edward, "Is it over?"

"Yes, it's over."

"Is Renesmee okay?" I asked, you could hear the fear in my voice.

"Yes, she is fine; the girls took her home to change her outfit."

"Where are the boys?"

"They went with the girls, to make sure their safe."

I looked down at Edwards hands that were holding mine, one of his hands was holding my cheek, making me look at him. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." And I brought his lips to mine.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review? **

**-Michelle :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N- HAPPY EASTER! I WANT TO CELEBRATE BY POSTING A CHAPTER! SO ENJOY!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 9

Bella POV

This experience kissing Edward was something I never expected. When I was a human, he kissed me so softly, so delicately. But now, it feels like he's trying to kiss me with as much force he has. I didn't even know how long we were kissing each other, but eventually we pulled away.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that." Edward said, breathing heavily.

"Me too." I said softly. We didn't say anything to each other for about five minutes. We were just caught staring at each other, eventually he spoke up.

"We should head back; you know to check on Renesmee." Edward said.

"Yeah we should, but I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What does this mean?" I asked, "Like for us?"

"Well, what do you want to happen between us?"

"I think we should start out slow, start off by being friends." I suggested, but when I said that, Edward smile fell from his face. I felt so horrible.

"That wasn't what I wanted but, I'm okay with that." He said, sadly "We could start as friends."

"Believe me, you don't know how badly I want you, but I have trust issues. And I'm scared for that big commitment again."

"Bella, I would never leave you again, I promise you that, but can I tell you I love you whenever I feel like it?" he said, and I giggled.

"Of course you can, but can I tell you that I love you too?" I said with a smile on my face.

"Deal." He said with a smile on his face. He kissed my cheek, which made me smile. He took my hand and we went back home.

"What should we tell Carlisle and Esme?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said, "We could just wing it." I laughed when he said that.

"And maybe we could bring Renesmee, she is going to be you future daughter." He looked down at me and smiled.

"Can't wait."

~oOo~

When we reached my house, I saw Renesmee on the couch asleep. I opened the door as quietly as I could and brought Edward to my room. Everybody else was in there. The girls were in Renesmee's closet and the boys were sitting on the bed.

"Hey guys." I said "How long has Renesmee been asleep?"

"About twenty minutes." Alice said, looking closely at Renesmee's dresses.

"Having fun in there?" I asked

"Bella!" Emmett screamed, "You have no idea how many times they asked if they looked good in the clothes." He pretended to cry, "Its torture!" I giggled and I looked up at Edward and saw him trying to hold his laughter in.

"Alright boys, out" Alice ordered

"Why?" Edward asked, his hold on my hand became tighter.

"Because we need to have a girl talk." Rose said.

"Fine." Edward sighed, he gave my hand one more squeeze and left out the door with the boys. I made my way to the bed and sat down before the girls sat next to me.

"Alright Bella, spill it" Alice said

"Well what do you want to know?" I asked which caused Alice to slap my arm.

"Don't play stupid!" Alice screeched, "Are you and Edward… together?"

"No, not yet." I sighed

"What do you mean 'yet'?" rose asked

"I mean is, I want to start over, learn more things about him, you know reconnect with him." I confessed.

"Oh…" the girls said at the same time.

"Yeah."

There was a knock at the door, "Mom?" it was Renesmee

"Come in." when I saw her face peek through the door I instantly ran up to her and hugged her.

"Ness, are you alright, are you hurt, sore, tired?" I rambled on and on, but I think I was annoying her.

"Mom, calm down alright, I'm fine, I just have a horrible headache." She said, rubbing her head.

"Alright, let's take you to the couch, and I bring you something okay?"

"Yeah thanks mom." I took her to the living room and found the boys sitting at the kitchen table. I sat Renesmee down on the couch and put a blanket on her. Everybody else came and brought chairs so they could sit next to Renesmee.

"Do you fell like having food or-"I said but she quickly cut me off

"I want an animal, please." She begged.

"Okay, what do you feel like drinking?"

"Mountain lion please. "She said with a weak smile on her face, she looked really weak.

"Okay I'll be right back, oh boys could you help her to the backyard please." The boys nodded their heads in response and I ran out the back door. Luckily, I found a mountain lion by a rock; I pounced on it, but didn't kill it. Killing it was Renesmee's favorite part.

I dragged the lion back to my house and saw Renesmee standing by Edward; she came forward and went into a crouching position. I put the lion on the ground and got out of the way; Renesmee lunged forward and took her bite. She drained the thing in five seconds. She got up and threw the carcass away before walking up to stand next to me.

"Mom." Renesmee whined, "I need to change my outfit… Again!" I could tell she was feeling better.

"Alright." I sighed

"Ooh, I want to come." Alice said

"Me too "Rose giggled, and I let the girls go inside while I stood with the boys.

"So Renesmee's a shopping freak too?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, she takes it really seriously."

"Well, I think Alice found her best friend." Emmett said with a grin on his face.

"I think so too." I agreed, we walked inside and sat down waiting for the girls. Me and the boys were just laughing and talking. Edward whispered that he loved me a couple of times, and I couldn't help but smile. It felt good to be me.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. REVIEW? :)**

**-MICHELLE**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N- THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS! I REALLY ENJOY HEARNG ABOUT WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY. ANYWAYS HERES CHAPTER 10, ENJOY!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 10

Edward POV

Bella, the boys, and I were sitting in Bella's living room waiting for the girls.

"_Ugh how long does it take for girls to get ready?!" _Emmett thought. But I thought the same thing. How long _does _it take for girls to get ready?

"Bella you don't take that long to get ready do you?" I asked, she just giggled.

"No, because I try not to draw attention to myself like Renesmee does." She sighed

"You know, you two act like sisters, not like mother and daughter." Jasper told Bella. And I thought the same thing.

"Well, we are two years apart." Bella said.

Just then, the girls came out. They didn't change their outfit, they only put make-up on. But then Renesmee came out. And she looked…stunning! She came out in a dark blue tank-top, with a leather jacket on top. And she had leather pants with metal studs going down the sides. She was also wearing black high heel shoes. Her long reddish-brown hair was in loose curls. And the only make-up she had on was lip gloss.

"Now you see why I don't dress like her." Bella whispered to me.

"I don't see the problem." I whispered back at her, she just looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Well, this has been fun but me and Emmett have to go back home to take care of Annabelle." Rose said

"Alright, we'll see you later, bye!" Bella said, Rose and Emmett went out the front door and Renesmee came to sit in between me and Bella.

"So what do you want to do?" Renesmee asked, laying her head on Bella's shoulder.

"I don't know, we can't go out in public because if Adrian sees you, he'll have a panic attack."Bella said looking down at Renesmee.

"Who's Adrian?" Alice asked.

"He's her Boyfriend!" Bella sang, Renesmee just blushed

"Shut up mom!" Renesmee said, pushing Bella away from her, and then Renesmee laid her head on my shoulder. She looked really embarrassed.

"Aww, you know I'm just kidding Ness." Bella said.

'Yeah whatever." Renesmee sighed.

"Do you want to go see Esme, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Uh," Bella said, looking down at Renesmee,"would you be comfortable with new people?"

"Ughh," Renesmee sighed, "You mean there are _more _people?"

Bella giggled, "Yes Renesmee, there will always be more people."

"Fine, let's go"

Bella POV

Me and everybody else were at the front steps of the Cullen's house. Right when Edward was going to open the door, Renesmee asked me something

"What if they don't like me?" Renesmee asked. Her question caused Alice, Jasper, and Edward turned around.

"Of course they'll love you, trust me." I said. Edward went up next to Renesmee and held on to her hand.

" I promise you Esme will adore you." He said with a smile on his face.

"Okay." Renesmee nodded her head, and Edward opened the door.

Esme was re-arranging the living room… again. Just as she turned to us, she froze. Renesmee hid behind Edward, and I went to stand next to Edward, and he held my hand too.

"Edward, whose this?" Esme asked quietly as she stepped forward.

"Esme, this is Renesmee, Bella's daughter."

"Bella's daughter?" Esme whispered, mostly to herself. Then Esme's eyes flew to mine and Edwards hands. Uh oh…

"Esme, do you think we could talk?" I asked

"Of course Bella." Esme said.

"I'll be right back." I said to Renesmee and Edward.

"You'll come back right?" Renesmee asked

"Yes, I will", then I turned towards Edwards and whispered to him, "Make sure she'll be comfortable."

"Of course." He said, just as I was about to leave, he kissed my cheek. _Really, you're going to do that when Esme is standing right their?_ I followed Esme to the kitchen and sat at a chair. This should be interesting.

"Esme I really don't know how to say this…" I said, nervously

"It's okay dear, just say it." Esme said

"Me and Edward love each other again." I said quietly. Then Esme got into a crouching position.

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER, AND I'M SORRY WITH THE CLIFFHANGER I WROTE, OH WELL. TOMMORROW I'M GOING TO TAKE A BREAK FROM WRITING BECAUSE I HAVE TO DO CHORES…. THAT SUCKS… ANYWAYS REVIEW? :)**

**-MICHELLE**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N- *SIGH* IM SOOOO SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE ALL WEEK, I HAD FINALS, HOMEWORK AND A BUNCH OF CLUB MEETINGS. BUT I PROMISE I'LL UPDATE DURING TOMORROW. ANYWAYS ENJOY!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 11

Edward POV

I took Renesmee's hand and let her sit down on the couch. We didn't talk for about two minutes until we heard a crash.

"Edward!" Bella yelled. Renesmee and I ran to the kitchen to find Bella pinned to the wall by Esme. Renesmee moved her hand and Esme crashed into the table. I ran to Bella and picked her up and pulled her and Renesmee behind me.

"Esme!" I exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What am I doing, what are you doing with Bella you're supposed to be with Tanya!" Esme screamed.

"Esme, I NEVER LOVED TANYA!" I yelled, "Why couldn't anybody see that?"

"You never loved Tanya?" Esme asked, confusion strong in her voice.

"No"

"Then why were you with her?" she asked.

"Because you and Carlisle was worried about me not having a mate."

Esme was looking between me and Bella. Then Esme's eyes landed on Renesmee."Esme?" Renesmee while she took a step forward asked.

"Y-yes" Esme stuttered.

"You do realize that Edward will be my father, right?" Esme gasped by her question.

"Edward is this true?"

"Yes it is." Bella said. Renesmee stepped back and Bella got a hold of her shoulders and put her in between us. Esme didn't say anything out loud so I read her mind. _"We'll talk about this when Carlisle gets home." _ Esme thought and I nodded my head.

"So, what happened to Tanya?" Esme asked

"We… killed her" Bella said. Esme started laughing, but stopped when she noticed that we weren't laughing.

"Wait your serious?"

"Yes." I said

"Why did you kill her?"

"She was trying to kill Bella and Renesmee." Alice said as her and Jasper were walking in the kitchen. "_Sorry, but Alice thought it would be better for you guys to settle this without us here." _Jasper thought and I only mouthed the words 'thank you'.

"So you only did this to protect you and Renesmee?" Esme asked Bella.

"Of course Esme," Bella said, "I would never kill somebody purposely"

"Well than," Esme exhaled, "Than I guess we just wait until Carlisle gets home."

"Why do we have to wait until I get home?" Carlisle said as he was walking in the house

"Oh, nothing really," Esme said as Carlisle kissed her cheek, "It's just that Bella and Edward have some nice news!"

"Wait, did you say Bella?" Carlisle asked, I forgot to tell him that we found Bella. I turned around to see Bella behind me and Renesmee next to Alice

"Bella dear, is that you" Carlisle asked. When Bella walked towards him Carlisle's eyes popped out of his head.

"Yeah, it's me," Bella said, "It's nice to see you again Carlisle; I'm surprised no one told you about me." She said as she gave me a glare.

"Well, it's nice to see you again as well Bella." Carlisle said as he gave Bella a hug. When Bella pulled away from her hug, she walked towards me and held onto my hand while Renesmee came and stood behind us.  
"We'll let you guys talk." Alice said as she took Jasper's hand and left the Kitchen.

"Why don't we go to the living room so we could be more comfortable." Esme suggested. Renesmee, Bella, and I went to sit on the couch while Carlisle and Esme sat on the futon.

"Well first we should let Renesmee introduce herself." I said. Renesmee stood up and went to go stand in front of Esme and Carlisle.

Just looking at Renesmee made me realize that I am her father, and I would always protect her, and Bella. And I hope she feels safe by having me as her dad.

"Hello." Renesmee whispered as she shook Carlisle's hand.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme," Carlisle said as he let go of Renesmee's hand," Do you know who your parents?"

"Well, my mother is…" Renesmee gulped, "Bella"

"And your father, do you know him." Carlisle asked, you could hear the shock in his voice. Renesmee looked at me and Bella before looking back at Carlisle and Esme

"No, I don't know who my father is, but something tells me I will." Renesmee asked. She walked back to me and Bella and sat in the middle. Bella looked at Renesmee and smiled. Then Renesmee looked at me and I kissed her forehead, which caused her to smile. And when I looked at her again I noticed something, ever since we came here. Renesmee hasn't smiled since we came here, so I started tickling her, Carlisle and Esme didn't notice because they were having their own discussion probably about Renesmee.

Renesmee kept squirming and wiggling before she started to gasp for air. I looked up and saw Bella chuckling and shaking her head.

"E-Edward….. STOP!" Renesmee yelled, but I just kept tickling her.

"DAD STOP!" and as soon as Renesmee said that she smacked her hand over her mouth and me, Bella, Carlisle, and Esme gasped. Carlisle looked at me with confusion.

I know we are in for a long discussion.

**REVIEW? :)**

**-MICHELLE**


	12. Chapter 12

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 12

Renesmee POV

Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!

Did that really just come out of my mouth? I was sitting on the couch, wide-eyed, waiting for someone to say something to break the tension.

"Renesmee," Carlisle asked, "could you come here please?" I saw my mom and Edward (or should I say 'Dad') tense up. I made my way to Carlisle and stood in front of him. I was staring at the ground for about five minutes until Carlisle hugged me…

Wait…

He's _hugging _me?

"Uhhh…" I said awkwardly as I hugged him back. I looked around the room and saw Esme smiling, mom looked at me and shrugged, and 'Dad' had his eyes locked on Carlisle, as if he was prepared to pounce if Carlisle did something. Esme stood up and walked towards Mom and Dad.

"Oh dear, you don't know how happy I am." She said as she dry sobbed. After Carlisle I finished hugging Carlisle, I made my way to my parents and stood in between them.

"Edward, you don't know how happy I am." Carlisle said as he wrapped his arms around Esme. I looked up at my Dad and saw that he had confusion on his face.

"Okay can someone tell me the hell is going on?" I said

"Renesmee, watch your mouth." My mother scolded. I shrugged and rolled my eyes. When mom saw that, she gave me a 'watch it' look.

"I'm just happy that Edward finally has a family of his own." Esme said as she was bouncing with excitement.

"So you don't care that I killed Tanya… And that the entire Denali Coven is dead?" My mom asked. Carlisle and Esme only shook their heads in response.

"Damn, did anyone like Tanya?" I muttered under my breath, which caused everyone else to chuckle. Esme and Carlisle let me and my parents have some alone time together, but that was ended short when Emmett and Alice came running downstairs. I could tell they were really bored.

"Dou you guys want to do something?" Alice and Emmett asked at the same time. While everyone else was discussing, I put my head back and sighed today was a hectic day, we killed people, I met new people and I made a lot of new friends. I checked the time on me phone and It said that it was currently three o'clock in the morning. I felt my eyes getting heavy, so it meant that it was time for me three hours of sleep. Since I'm a hybrid I really don't need a lot of sleep, so I only sleep for three hours. I rested my head against my mother's shoulder and let myself sleep.

~oOo~

When I opened my eyes I was in a dark room. I sat up quickly and looked around. I smelt the air and I knew this scent. This is my father's room. I could tell he was really passionate about music. I looked up his wall and saw a wall of CD's and albums. I was about to walk out the room when I saw in the corner of his room that he had a Black piano with the name 'Edward" in an elegant script across the top.

It was gorgeous and I couldn't stop myself from going up to it and let my hands roam across the keys. I only played very silently. It sure has been a while since I played the piano, so I was surprised that I knew the notes.

I got up from the bench and made my way downstairs. With one last glimpse of my father's room, I closed the door and was walking down the hallway. When I finally reached downstairs, I saw that everybody was in the living room except for Carlisle and Esme. When I cleared my throat everybody looked at me. I felt a slight blush form on my cheeks and I bit my lip.

"Wow bells, she sure reminds me of you." Emmett said as he got up and grabbed my hand so I could sit next to Alice on the floor.

"Hey Ness, were not going to school today because it's going to be sunny tomorrow, so we're going to stay here ok?" my mom asked, and of course I agreed.

For the rest of the morning we talked laughed and I even got to meet Annabelle. I was just really looking forward to spending the day with my new family.

**DON'T HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING ALL THIS TIME. I WAS READING MY NEW BOOK AND I AM GOING TO START TO WRITE ANOTHER STORY THAT ILL POST NEXT WEEK. OTHER THAN THAT I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER!**

**REVIEW :)**

**-MICHELLE**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N- SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 13

Bella POV

After Renesmee woke up, everybody decided to hangout in the living room. Carlisle and Esme decided to go for a hunt, so it was just us "teenagers" all together.

I checked the time and the clock read seven o'clock. I had to go home to get ready for school, "Renesmee, let's start going home," I looked down at the floor where Renesmee and Alice was sitting, reading a fashion magazine.

"UGHH, fine."

"Oh quit whining, I'm pretty sure we'll come back." I said, crossing my arms.

"Alright, bye everyone!" Renesmee said, I could tell she was trying to cover up her sadness.

"Bye Nessie." Everyone said at the same time. Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist while he was resting his head on my shoulder.

"Will I see you at school love?" Edward said, making me have a cheesy grin on my face when he called me 'love'.

"Of course you will."

"You know, I really want to kiss you." he said smirking as he tightened his arms around my waist.

"Edward," I scolded, "were taking it slow remember?"

"Hey, you can't hurt a guy for trying." Emmett and Jasper just nodded in agreement.

"Guys, you're not helping."

"Sorry Bella, but it's true." Jasper said, holding his hands up like he was innocent.

"Yup." Emmett agreed. I sighed and broke free from Edwards grasp. I spun around and kissed him lightly on his chin,( I'm not really tall, it was as far as I could reach.) and he gave me a crooked smile while he kissed me on my forehead. It took all his willpower to not kiss my fully on the lips.

Sighing, I walked away from him and went to stand be Renesmee by the front door, "Later guys, see you at school!" I yelled as I was walking out.

"BYE!" Emmett screamed.

"REAL MATURE!" I yelled. I looked back to see everyone outside waving at us. Me and Ness were almost to house when she finally spoke.

"So you not upset that I called him 'Dad' are you" she asked.

"Of course not." I said, facing her, "What you did made the whole situation easier, he will be your father one day."

"Good, because you seem like you really love him mom, and I was tired of seeing you sad all the time and I really wanted you to have someone to make you feel better about yourself again." She said with a sincere smile on her face.

"This is why you the best daughter ever, you really know how to give good pep talks."

"Thanks," she sighed, "So, can I go to school with you?" Renesmee blurted out.

"What, Renesmee, I don't think you're ready yet, how about we wait a year?"

"Mom, that's what you said last year, please can I go with you?" She said giving me her puppy dog eyes that always make me putty in her hands. I took a minute to think about this. Was she ready? She looked sixteen years old, she doesn't have gold eyes like me, and maybe we could tell everyone that we're sisters. Besides, the Cullen's will be there and her boyfriend Adrian goes to school now.

I took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes," Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, one hundred percent."

"Alright, go find an outfit, you're going to school."

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT GUYS, I JUST HAD A LOT OF THINGS TO DO, AND FOR SURE I'LL UPDATE MY OTHER STORY TOMORROW. AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER: /**

**REVIEW :)?**

**-MICHELLE**


End file.
